


Takes One To Know One

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan pre-series [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Ryan meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes One To Know One

Stephen lowered the assault rifle as he watched the gorgonopsid’s head collapse down onto the forest floor. Its eyes flickered once, twice, then closed for the final time.

He felt the same way he always felt when he had to kill something: cold, and empty.

One of the soldiers was kneeling on the ground, cradling what looked like a broken arm and groaning. Another lay like a discarded toy, arms and legs at ungainly angles. For a moment, Stephen thought he was dead, then the man moaned, rolled over and was promptly sick. He was lucky. Bloody lucky.

He heard one of the other soldiers demanding a medic, giving orders into the mouthpiece of his radio calmly, but in the voice of someone who was used to being obeyed.

Cutter’s eyes met Stephen’s and the older man shot him a slight smile.

Stephen nodded, taking in the bruise forming on his friend’s chin. “What happened?”

Cutter jerked his head towards the black clad soldier who was still efficiently directing the clear up. “Captain Ryan and I had a slight difference of opinion. He’s a stubborn bastard.”

Stephen grinned. “Takes one to know one, Cutter.”

His eyes slid over to the soldier. Ryan stared back at him, grey eyes hard and appraising. Not a man to take much on trust, by the look of him.

Stephen held up the rifle and raised his eyebrows.

Ryan’s mouth twitched into a grin. “Keep it until we’re out of here, if you want, sir. They’re hard to fire with a broken arm.” The look he directed towards the groaning soldier was enough to force the injured man into silence. The other was still retching. “When those two recover, you might want to consider giving the idiots a few shooting lessons. Looks like they both need it.” The captain glanced over at Claudia. “If this assignment’s going to last much longer, ma’am, I’d appreciate it if you’d let me pick my own team.”

Stephen laughed and slung the rifle over his shoulder.

He liked the guy’s style. In more ways than one.


End file.
